


Miss Sciuto vs The Grinch

by jane_x80



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Grinch References, POV Abby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: Gibbs is being a Grinch and Abby is not happy. A story inspired and prompted by Red_Pink_Dots' artwork.ForDay 7 of the Happy Holidays Challenge on LiveJournal, the theme is Grinch.





	Miss Sciuto vs The Grinch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Art for Miss Sciuto vs The Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926241) by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots). 



> This is the second of the stories that [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots) and I worked together to create. We had the theme, and RPD showed me photos and we discussed the basic plot and idea, and voila! RPD's artwork and concepts are just amazing and I couldn't help but write these! I just loved the artwork and I had to write something to go with it, a companion piece.

[](https://i.imgur.com/v87mEgh.png)

Miss Abigail Sciuto was a happy person. No, really. She was one of those people for whom the glass was always half full, who always saw the silver lining, and who never got up on the wrong side of the bed. She preferred to go by the appellation of “Miss” instead of “Doctor” even though she had several PhDs to her name because she felt that “Doctor” made her a different, less approachable person. And Miss Abigail Sciuto was nothing if not the friendliest, kindest person in the world. And while some people felt that she was naïve, she was far from it. She was determined to be a sunny person. She refused to capitulate to the darkness that could so easily threaten her soul. And that was why she surrounded herself with darkness – the death metal music, the Goth clothing, even her job, head of the NCIS Forensics lab, was somewhat morbid. She felt that if she pulled the darkness around her like a blanket, then it would help her focus the brightness she knew was inside of her and allow the brightness to shine through.

And so that was why she was always happy, why she always had a smile for everybody, and why coming to her Forensics lab was like going to a happy place. She wanted to project an aura of peace and happiness and she was successful perhaps 99.99 percent of the time.

Today, however, was one of those .01 percent of the times when Miss Abigail Sciuto was not a happy camper. It was two days before Christmas and Abby had just had to cancel her flight home to New Orleans to see her extended family and her brother, because the MCRT had caught a hot case and Gibbs made his team work through whatever the hell was going on with the world whenever they caught a hot case. Even though Abby wasn’t officially part of Team Gibbs, she knew that if she had gone home for Christmas and left her friends to work the case without her, and to work with her staff in Forensics who had drawn the short straw and required to be on call over Christmas, she knew that there was no way that she would be able to enjoy the holidays. All she would be able to think about would be the case. Not to mention, she would also be inundated with phone calls and emails and texts from the poor unfortunate soul she might have left behind to work the case with Team Gibbs because, other than Abby, her staff were deathly afraid of Gibbs. None of them ever wanted to speak to him, which was why Abby tended to handle all of the MCRT’s cases herself. And usually, she was happy to do it.

But this time? This time she was pissed. She had been looking forward to this trip. She had had to cancel her trip home during Mardi Gras because the MCRT caught a case, she had canceled her Easter break home for the same reason, ditto Memorial Day Weekend, Independence Day weekend, Labor Day Weekend, even a random week that she had taken off to go home that didn’t coincide with the holidays which meant that she wouldn’t really get to see very much of her extended family. But at that point, really, who cared? She hadn’t been home and seen anybody in forever and it was time to change that. As the year went on, she had canceled her trips home because of the MCRT. Every single goddamned time. And now, Miss Abigail Sciuto was fucking pissed off.

She could see the expressions on Tony’s, Bishop’s and McGee’s faces when they caught wind of a new case and Gibbs had that dogged look on his face. Gibbs was not going to give up or give his team a break even though this case had originally gone cold and had been cold for six months. Tony had discovered the lead and he’d actually come down to Forensics to sit with Abby, mourning the fact that he’d found a lead and that he would have to tell Gibbs about it because it was two days before Christmas and he knew that Abby would insist on canceling her trip home again.

“I could wait until the day after Christmas to tell him I found the lead?” he’d suggested.

Abby had shaken her head. She knew how Gibbs was, and if and when he found out that Tony had been holding out on him because of the holidays, there would be hell to pay. And she was not going to let him go down in order to let her go home for Christmas.

So she had insisted that Tony present the lead to Gibbs and not sit on it, knowing full well what this would mean for the team. Her heart went out to Tony who had actually contemplated Gibbs’ wrath in order to let her go home, and how sad he’d been when Gibbs had told them all to “Get your gear!”

Tony was a kind soul wrapped in a complicated wrapper. Sometimes he was a clown, sometimes an annoying frat boy, sometimes a bad ass motherfucker, sometimes the smartest man she’d ever met and all of it hid his inner core that was a quiet, sensitive, artistic and sweet soul. That Abby was privy to this was something she would never take for granted again. She and Tony had had their off times, as siblings tend to do as the years went by. But they had always talked and made up and they were in a really great place again now. And since Tony had presented the lead to Gibbs, Bishop and McGee were giving him the side eye, because they were shooting the messenger instead of directing their ire at the team lead who didn’t know the meaning of the holidays. Which meant that now, Tony was feeling extra guilty – that Abby had canceled her trip home, and now Bishop and McGee were also mad at him. And this would not do.

Abby knew exactly who she was pointing the finger at, she was pointing her finger directly at Gibbs. _He_ was the one forcing them to work this case even though the victim had been dead for over six months, it was less than forty eight hours before Christmas, everyone’s plans had had to be rearranged or canceled, and the kicker? Even after they solved the crime, there would be no one to inform other than the decedent’s Commanding Officer. The vic had been an orphan who’d grown up in the system and had no family to speak of. So, Gibbs was forcing his team to go full tilt to work a case that would take his people away from their loved ones rather than allow them a couple of days leeway on the case to solve a crime that had gone cold for six months, with an unfortunate victim who had no family members left to mourn him.

Abby had actually tried to ask him to give them the two days. She would go home and be back the day after Christmas, bright and early. She would walk back from New Orleans if need be. And Bishop could go home for Christmas, and McGee could spend Christmas with Delilah and Delilah’s family as planned. She had asked Gibbs for a measly sixty hours and Gibbs had categorically told her no. _Gibbs_ had told her, his favorite, _no_ and had walked away. And so, Miss Abigail Sciuto was pissed now. She stalked back into her lab and threw herself down in her chair in the office. Gibbs was killing the holidays! Gibbs was definitely in need of an attitude adjustment.

She growled under her breath and suddenly she could see it. Gibbs was the Grinch. In all his green-skinned glory. Gibbs was the Grinch incarnate, put on earth at that point in time to make her and her best friends unhappy.

This needed to be stopped. Gibbs was supposed to be more Santa like, after all he made all those toys for the kids that he gave away. Amazing, lovely, gorgeous craftsman wooden toys that went like hotcakes in all of the shelters that she had seen them go to. But yet, Gibbs did not even pretend to care that he was making his team work over Christmas, despite the fact that they had all supposed to be off, they weren’t even supposed to be on call, and they had all made plans.

Abby sat and brooded for a long time. There had to be something she could do to change Gibbs’ attitude. It was too late now for any of them to go back to their original plans, but surely they could still salvage Christmas itself? She would definitely have to do that for her friends, and she would drag Gibbs into the light no matter how hard he kicked and screamed.

Gibbs the Grinch was about to get his ass kicked and Miss Abigail Sciuto was going to be the one to boot that Grinch right out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this.
> 
> Collaborating with Red_Pink_Dots was, as it always is, fun and rewarding. Without her, there would be far fewer Holiday Challenge stories written :D. Merci beaucoup for the inspiration, encouragement, and collaboration, ma chere amie! *bisous*
> 
> There were no specific songs that I used as added inspiration in the process of writing this.
> 
> <3  
> -j  
> xoxo

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Miss Sciuto vs The Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926241) by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots)




End file.
